The Fabray-Lopez Family
by QuinntanaFF
Summary: Santana and Quinn have been married for eight years and have two children with one on the way. This is a day in the life of th Fabray-Lopez family. One-shot


Quinn's POV

Santana and I have been married for eight years and we have two beautiful kids with one on the way. Our oldest child in the Fabray-Lopez family is Mason Carter Fabray-Lopez and he is 7 years old. He has curly dark brown hair like Santana's, amazing hazel eyes like mine and his skin is a beautiful olive color. He takes after Santana a lot which in my opinion is horrible. It's like we're raising a boy version of Santana and it is not pleasant at all. Mason loves his mami too so he pays close attention to everything she does because he wants to be just like her. So lately he's been saying he'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on someone or he'll use his ghetto talk. Luckily little Spencer Lynn Fabray-Lopez is more laid back and she takes more after me. Spence is five years old so she just started kindergarten, but she already knows how to read. Spence and I bonded by reading so I taught her how to read in order for her to read on her own. She reads books that are at her level so it's easier for her and she won't struggle too much. Spencer has dirty blonde hair which she partly takes after me. My hair is more blonde, but since we mixed mine and Santana's DNA it came out to be a dirty blonde. She also has hazel eyes like mine and her skin tone is pale like mine. So basically Spencer is a mini me in every aspect. I carried both Mason and Spencer, so Santana volunteered to carry our third child. We know it is another girl so we've been trying to find the right name and when I tell you it's been hard it's been hard. We haven't come up with any names that we like yet so we've been reading and looking online.

"Quinn!" I hear Santana yell my name from the living room so I walk from the kitchen to where my wife is but I stand in the doorway. Santana has been having major mood swings so she has a habit of throwing things at me then crying because she didn't mean to.

"Yes dear?" She looks up with tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong? Are you hurting anywhere?" I immediately start inspecting her body looking for any bruises.

"I'm not hurt so stop checking me out. I saw a commercial about Lucky Charms cereal and I wanted some. But then I realized that I don't like that cereal so we wouldn't have any in the pantry.." her voice cracks and I cover my mouth so she can't see me laughing. "And I started crying because i want something I can't have." She starts crying louder which of course draws the attention of our children.

"Is mami okay momma?" Mason asks with concern in his voice. "It's okay mami, if momma or any other person out there did something to you I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their a.."

I cut him off "If you say that last word Mason Carter Fabray-Lopez you'll be in your room for the rest of the day. Understand me?" Santana wipes her tears and starts laughing, "and what are you laughing at?"

"I can't believe my little man would go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass for me. I'm so proud of him," and she starts crying again.

"Santana! You can't just curse around the kids like that!" She stops crying and she glares at me. Uh-oh. Snix has come out to play. "Okay kids go play. Mami will be just fine" they both nod and run upstairs to go play with their toys.

"Who the fuck are you to tell what I can and can't do? You're not my mom Quinn!" She pushes me off the couch and begins throwing pillows at me.

"Santana that's enough. Calm down for a second please. If you calm down and stop throwing pillows at me I'll go buy you Lucky Charms." She stops and looks at me to see if I mean what I just said.

"Will you take me with you? I need to get out for some fresh air." I nod and she jumps up and waddles over to grab her jacket. Santana is in her sixth month of pregnancy so she has began waddling and holding her back. I find it adorable but she says she feels like a humpback whale. "Okay I'm ready let's go."

"Uh you're forgetting two things love." She looks around and it clicks I think. She walks over to the couch and grabs her phone and puts on her flip flops. "Santana the kids." I sigh and rub my face with my hands.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about them. Mason! Spencer! Grab your shoes and coats so we can go buy junk food!" She smiles so wide and I can't help but smile too. Soon after she yells, Mason and Spencer come running down the stairs with their coat and shoes on.

"Mami can we pick out all the junk food we want?" An excited Spencer asks jumping up and down.

"Yeah can we mami?" Mason joins in on the jumping.

"Of course you guys can. After all it's momma's treat for being so mean to us." She smiles at them and they both laugh. I roll my eyes but grab my jacket and shoes too. "Are you ready Q?"

"Yeah are you ready Q?" Mason mimics Santana.

"That's momma to you. I can only call her Q." San scolds him and he nods his head.

"I'm ready. Let's hit the road!" I pick up Spencer and walk out the door and to our Mercedes Benz truck. It was a little gift from Santana on our fifth anniversary. I buckle Spencer up in her booster seat and Mason jump in and buckles up on his own. I see Santana making her way to the car at a slow pace. "Do you need help there little duck?" She hates it when I call her a duck but I think it's the best nickname ever.

"Yeah I need a little help. The ground is a little slippery and I don't want to slip and fall." I close Spencer's door and I walk over and help San to the passenger side and she gets in. I walk to the drivers side and I start the car and drive the thirty minutes to the grocery store. Santana turns around and turns on the tv in the back for the kids to watch so they stay busy.

"Are you feeling okay today love?" She shrugs her shoulders and looks out the window. "So I take that as a maybe." She shrugs her shoulders again. "Are you mad at my Santana?" I sigh.

"No I'm just really tired and I feel bad for pushing you earlier." She looks over at me and grabs my right hand. "I love you Quinn Fabray."

I laugh "Hey it's Fabray-Lopez now. It's been like that for eight years now." She laughs "so are you feeling better now?"

"No. You haven't said I love you back yet and really want you to."

"I love you too Santana Marie Lopez," I smile and squeeze her hand while i said it. She smiles and looks out the window again watching all the buildings we pass. I pull into the parking lot of the grocery store and turn the engine off. "Okay guys let's head into the store and have our adventure." I get out and walk to Spencer's side so I could unbuckle her.

"Momma I'm tired." She yawns and rubs her eyes. I pick her up and let her lay against my chest so she could take a quick nap. Usually at this time she takes her nap so it's not unusual she wants to take one now. "I want mami to carry me." She starts whining.

"Mami can't carry you sweetheart. You'll be too heavy for her to carry while we're in the store. So I'll carry you."

"It's okay babe. I can carry her for awhile then when I get tired I'll let you carry her. Come here Mini Q." She holds her arms out for Spencer and she basically jumps into San's arms. "You should get two carts so because we both know about to splurge on junk food." She laughs and walks through the doors of the store.

"We should also buy real food for the kids to eat when we get home. I'll cook-"

Santana and Mason both cut me off "no!"

"Wow I know I'm not that great of a cook but I can cook select courses," they both shake their heads quickly. "Fine Santana can cook the food for you guys."

"How about we just order out? I'm not in the mood to really cook anything tonight. And I frankly don't want to almost die from your cooking again."

"Santana that was only one time! I've apologized so many times so you should let it go now." She rolls her eyes and walks down the chip aisle. I push the cart behind her and she starts throwing all kinds of chips into the basket. "I'm going I be broke after we leave here" I think to myself.

We walk out of the store after we spent almost an hour in there. We only had two tantrums, and spent almost $500 on snacks alone. I open the trunk and start piling the groceries in. "I still can't believe you threw a tantrum because I didn't buy you candy." I turn to Santana.

"Well I wanted candy. And you can't deny a pregnant lady something." She starts to pout again.

"Not again Santana. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get everything you want." She crosses her arms and starts tearing up. "Santana please not another tantrum. If you don't cry I'll buy you whatever you want to eat." She contemplates the deal and shrugs her shoulders. "Okay let me finish piling this stuff in and you buckle the kids up and think about what you want." She does as she's told and starts buckling the kids in. By the time I finish she has them buckled up and she's buckled in too. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"I want pizza! But it has to have mushrooms, pepperoni, pineapple, green peppers, black olives, sausage, spinach and it has to have a garlic Parmesan sauce." I look at her in total disgust. "And it has to be a large. I'm also not sharing with you people."

"That sounds extremely disgusting Santana. Are you sure you want that? And trust me none of us want to eat that pizza." I start driving to her favorite pizza parlor and she continues listing things off.

"I also want a 2 liter sprite, those cheesy bites, mozzarella sticks and marinara sauce. That'll be all I want." I park in the parking lot and she hands me a list. "This has everything I just said on it." I stare at her, "what? I've been craving it for a while. And i didn't want to pay for it." I roll my eyes and get out walking in the pizza parlor to order our food. I end up ordering San's disgusting pizza with everything else she wanted and I got a large pepperoni pizza for me and the kids. It takes them about thirty minutes to make and bake everything so I wait patiently. Once they hand me the food I walk back out and walk to Santana's side to give her the food but guess what. This hormonal bitch is sleep, I decide to let her be and place the food in the back in between the two kids. I get back in the drivers side and start our trek home.

 _ **9:45 pm**_

"Momma! Mami won't share the tv!"

"Quinn your kids won't leave me alone!"

"Momma I'm ready to go to sleep!"

They've been yelling my name for the past hour now. I haven't been able to relax at all on my day off from the office. "Everyone shut up!" The house goes silent. Like so silent if you dropped a pin you could hear it fall. "Spencer if you're tired go up to your room and change into your pajamas and go to sleep. Mason it's bedtime anyway so you don't need to watch television." Santana sticks her tongue out at him. "And you Santana Marie Lopez go to bed. I think a good night sleep will help you stop acting like a child." I watch Spencer and Mason run up the stairs to their rooms to prepare for bed, but Santana remains seated.

"I don't want to go to bed though Quinn." She folds her arms and pouts.

"There's a tv in our room for you to watch. And you need to sleep Santana. I can see in your eyes that you are exhausted so why are you refusing to sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep because I'm afraid something will happen to our baby." I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her tightly. Okay so about 2 years ago we tried to have another child but Santana miscarried. The miscarriage happened around her sixth month of pregnancy which is really late but it happened. So it's understandable for her to be scared.

"Nothing will happen to you or our baby. I promise." I kiss her forehead and I sit with her until she falls asleep two hours later.

 _ **2 months later**_

"Why did I ever agree to push a baby out of my fucking vagina?!" She squeezes my hand as she pushes. "We're never having sex again! I hope you know that Quinn!"

"Santana I couldn't get you pregnant seeing as though I don't have a dick. So calm down and push." I try comforting her but it doesn't work.

"Fuck you Fabray!" She pushes once more and out comes our little baby girl. Santana relaxes and lays back down. The baby begins screaming and the doctor motions for me to cut the umbilical cord. I oblige and cut it and I see my perfect little angel. The nurse takes her to have her cleaned and changed so we could properly meet her.

"You did it Santi. You gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." I kiss her sweaty forehead and we both laugh at her silly antics while she was giving birth.

A nurse comes in minutes later with our 7 pound 6 ounce, hazel eyed baby girl. "Do you guys know what you want to name her?" I look at Santana and she smiles.

"Quinntana Marie Fabray-Lopez" the nurse gives her a questioning look and looks to me.

"She's just kidding. We're going to name her Rosalina Marie Fabray-Lopez."

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
